Dunkle Bedrohungen
by Mellon13
Summary: Harry wird von Todessern entführt und Draco hat schreckliche Schuldgefühle und zieht los ihn zu retten. Warum? Ihr müsst LESEN gg! Rape; Gewalt; Slash; mb Het ...


So...hier kommt meine Zweite HP-Geschichte innerhalb Zwei Tage. Ich hoffe sie gefällt euch und ihr hinterlasst auch Reviews!! gg

Erst wenn ich ca. 10 (wie bescheiden gg) Reviews habe schreibe ich weiter! Egal ob ein Satz, Lob, Kritik oder Ratschläge: Alles ist erwünscht!!! Auch nicht angemeldete Leser können mir eine Nachricht hinterlassen! Ich wäre euch wirklich sehr dankbar!

So...nun viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Draco Malfoy saß im Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum und schaute seinen beiden Freunden Vincent Crabbe und Gregory Goyle zu, wie sie zusammen eine Partie Schach spielten. Obwohl – von Schach SPIELEN konnte nicht wirklich die Rede sein, denn die Zwei machten einfach irgendwas und schrieen sich die Seele aus dem Leib.

„Hey du Hirnverbrannter Bauer, beweg deinen Schwuchtelarsch nach E4", brüllte Crabbe gerade wieder, als es Draco reichte: „Sagt einmal – ihr Zwei könnt auch nichts anderes machen als euch anzubrüllen, obwohl ihr eh nicht checkt um was es in Schach geht?"

Verdutzt und etwas dämlich blickten die Zwei Dicken Jungen ihren „König" an und Goyle fragte: „Wie meinst du das denn?"

„Ach ist schon ok."Mit diesen Worten stürmte Draco aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum, rannte seine 16-Jährige Mitschülerinnen Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson und Millicent Bullstrode um und kam schließlich auf den Ländereinen – direkt am See - zum Stehen.

Es war erst der Zweite Tag in Hogwarts, seit den Ferien nach dem Fünften Schuljahr, aber Draco war jetzt schon wieder dementsprechend sauer. In den Ferien verbrachten seine Mum und er fast ihre ganze Zeit in Askaban, wo sie Lucius Malfoy besuchten.

Dracos Vater hatte ihnen versichert, der Dunkle Lord plane seine Todesser alle hier herauszuholen und anschließend einen Angriff auf Hogwarts.

Draco starrte beunruhigt auf das Wasser des Sees und dachte angestrengt nach. Sein Vater hatte doch etwas von „In den Ersten Drei Tagen wäre die Beste Zeit für einen Angriff. Pass auf dich auf, ja?"

Nein, Draco hatte keine Angst und doch ... er fröstelte. Ob es an den Wetterverhältnissen lag (es war fast schon Dunkel) oder an seiner Angst, das wusste er nicht.

Doch – warum hatte er Angst? Das fragte er sich schon die ganze Zeit. „Die Todesser kennen mich doch fast alle, mir tun sie sicher nichts. Vor allem weil ich ja auch mal in ihre Reihen treten werde."

Der blonde Slytherin lächelte bei diesen Gedanken. Er, Crabbe, Goyle, Nott, Pansy, Blaise und Millicent hatten sich schon alle darauf vorbereitet und ehrlich gesagt es gefiel ihnen. Nur eins störte Malfoy:

Auch wenn er Harry Potter mehr als alles andere hasste (der Hass hatte sich zusätzlich verstärkt, war ja Harry der Auslöser – das meinten jedenfalls Draco und seine Mum – das Lucius im Gefängnis saß), als er ihn gestern bei der Begrüßungsfeier sah fand er ihn auf einmal unheimlich attraktiv.

Draco schämte sich auch nicht für seine Gefühle für Harry, aber andererseits – er war ein Slytherin und Potter ein Griffindor; Draco würde mal Todesser werden und Potter ein Auror und ihn somit jagen.

Das alles ging dem Blondschopf durch den Kopf, als er auf einmal ein lautes „Knall"vernahm. Erschrocken hüpfte er mindestens Drei Meter in die Höhe. Links neben ihm waren Zwei Gestalten apperiert, beide trugen Masken und einen Umhang.

„Todesser!", schoss es Malfoy sogleich durch den Kopf. Da hatten ihn die Zwei auch schon entdeckt. Blitzschnell hoben die Todesser ihre Zauberstäbe und kamen auf ihn zu. „Lumos!", sagte der erste (es war inzwischen schon dunkel) und leuchtete Malfoy ins Gesicht.

Sie sahen das Slytherin Abzeichen auf Dracos Umhang, sowie seine Blonden Haare. „Bist du der Sohn von Lucius?", fragte der andere, oder besser gesagt DIE andere.

Draco nickte zögernd. „Ja, mein Name ist Draco Malfoy."

„Ahhh, ich kenn dich eh Kleiner. Hey, Rookwood, das ist mein Neffe."Draco blinzelte. Diese Frau sollte seine Tante sein? Er sah ihr Gesicht zwar nicht, aber dann kam ihm nur eine in den Sinn: „Bist du Bellatrix Lestrange?"

„Ja! Die bin ich. Und das hier, mein lieber Neffe ist Rookwood, ein Freund von mir. Wahrscheinlich hat die Lucius schon mal von ihm erzählt."

„Was wollt ihr?", fragte Draco. „Wir?", meinte Rookwood, „Hat dich dein Vater nicht eingeweiht?"

„Schon, aber ... wo ist mein Vater leicht? Ist er auch schon befreit worden?"

Bellatrix meldete sich wieder: „Nein leider Schätzchen, keiner ist wieder befreit worden. Der Lord hat mich letztes Jahr gerettet, Rookwood ist damals entkommen und Wurmschwanz – den wir es zu verdanken haben das wir hierher apperieren können – ist sowieso da."

„Aber warum könnt ihr hier nach Hogwarts apperieren?", wollte Draco wieder wissen. „Jetzt nicht", antwortete Rookwood, „Wir sind nur schnell vorgekommen, um zu Prüfen ob die Luft rein ist. Wir haben es auf etwas Bestimmtes abgesehen, mehr dürfen wir dir nicht sagen. Deinen Slytherin-Freunden und dir wird nichts geschehen. Wir gehen jetzt und kommen dann mit einem ganzen Rudel neuer Todesser wieder."

Es machte „Plopp"und die Zwei waren wieder verschwunden. Draco war wie versteinert. Auf was hatten sie es wohl abgesehen? Bevor er wieder anfangen konnte zu denken, erblickte er eine kleine Gestalt, die aus dem Tor heraustrat und sich unter einen Baum fallen ließ. Draco war sich sicher: Der Gang, die Haare, die ganze Statur: Das konnte nur Potter sein.

Einen kurzen Moment später bekam er auch schon eine Panikattacke. Harry heraußen, Todesser auch gleich heraußen – das konnte nicht gut gehen.

Auch wenn der Slytherin Dumbledores Liebling hasste, wie gesagt hatte er auch seit kurzen Gefühle für ihn. Also lief er - so schnell ihn seine Beine trugen - hinüber zu dem Baum und schon auf dem Weg dorthin brüllte er: „Potter pass auf. Todesser kommen, bring dich in Sicherheit."

Harry traute seinen Augen und Ohren nicht. Da kam doch tatsächlich Malfoy angerannt und brüllte etwas von wegen: „Todesser kommen!"Dracos Gesicht war zwar ziemlich echt, aber er konnte halt gut schauspielern.

Harry hatte nicht vor wegzurennen, doch dann sah er es: Drei Gestalten APPERIERTEN hinten am See, alle waren maskiert. Jetzt hielt Harry nichts mehr. Verwundert über den Gedanken, das Malfoy ihn retten wollte, sprang Harry auf und wollte Dumbledore warnen.

Er sauste los, doch auf einmal stand ihm etwas im Weg. Er was gegen die Gestalt eines Todesser gelaufen, der ihn nun an den Händen packte und schrie: „Leute, ich hab ihn."Mit diesen Worten verschwanden alle Todesser urplötzlich.

Draco starrte immer noch auf das Stückchen Erde, auf dem eben noch Harry und der Todesser gestanden hatten. Er bemerkte gar nicht, wie sich das Haupttor öffnete und McGonagall, Snape, Dumbledore, Hagrid und Flitwick herausgestürmt kamen. Verwirrt blickten sie sich um, bis ihr Blick auf Draco fiel.

„Mister Malfoy? Was ist da gerade passiert? Woher kam dieser Schrei?"Draco brachte nur: „....Todesser...Harry entführt...."Heraus, dann stürmte er ins Schloss. Ein Satz hämmerte immer wieder durch seinen Kopf: „Ich bin Schuld...ich hab ihn ins Verderben geschickt..."

Plötzlich blieb Draco stehen. „Nein, meinetwegen soll Potter nicht zu leiden haben. Ich werde ihn suchen."Warum er das Gedacht hatte war ihm unklar, der Gedanke ließ ihn auf jeden Fall nicht mehr los....

Das war Kapitel 1 (na geh, ich glaube das habt ihr nicht bemerkt gggggg)!

Also...bitte 10 Reviews (es können auch mehr sein nfg)!

Obwohl...wenn ihr denkt: „Oh Mann, die Tussi schreibt 'nen Scheiß!", dann ist das für mich ok. Wenn ihr es mir nur sagt!

SO...dann lass ich mich überraschen und mache (wenn es zum nächsten Kap kommt) dann Feedback an die Schreiber, sowie ein paar ganz tolle „Special Widmungen"!

NA DANN: LLLG

Li-La 13


End file.
